When making an electrical connection using wiring assemblies, one must orient the separate connectors so as to align their respective pins and slots. This ensures that the necessary signal is directed down the correct path as determined by the circuit's designer. Existing connectors for making contact between printed circuit boards, wiring assemblies, or combinations of the two, require precise alignment for proper engagement. It takes longer for the user to make the electrical connection if alignment is necessary than if it were unnecessary.
There are also applications which require a connection that can swivel to allow the wires on either side on the connection to spin without causing damage to said wires or the connection itself. Some examples of these moving applications include, but are not limited to, hinges, transmission shafts and other assemblies which necessitate rotation about an axis, and handheld devices that require a wired connection.